The Namek Nation The Energy Bender
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: 4 years later after the world matiarl art tournament.The Z figthers had invited to the wedding of Aang and Katara.But the wedding was stop by the evil namekian name Silver and mutated nameks and they're want the dragonball that Lord Silver good counterpart created to make Silver become young again. The Z figthers and team Avatar must find the dragonball before Lord Silver.
1. To The Wedding

This is dragonball z and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball z

Chapter 1 To the wedding

4 years later after the world matiarl art tounament Aang asked Katara to marry.

And The Z figthers had invited.

"Wow Aang and Katara will be marry?!"Said Goku

"Yes dad and they invite us too."Said Gohan

"First is Zuko wedding and now is Aang Wedding."Said Goten

(Zuko and Mai are married a few month after the world matiarl art tournment.)

"They will be marry in next week."Said Gohan

One week later...

"Okay the portal is work."Said Bulma

"Okay everybody let's go."Said Goku

Now they are on the planet of the Avatar.

"Gohan where the place that Katara and Aang will wedding."Asked Goku

"The southern water tribe."

"Okay and how could we go."Asked Trunks

"At south pole."Said Piccolo

"What!a south pole!"Said everybody

"How could we go."Asked Krillin

"Go to the south."Said Piccolo

"Okay let's go to south pole."Said Goku 


	2. The New Evil Namekian

This is dragonball z and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball z

Chapter 2 The New Evil Namekian

Now Goku and the Z figthers are at southern water tribe.

"Hey Aang! wow you grow up."Said Goku

"Hi Goku!"Said Aang

"Hey everybody!"Said Katara

All people in village are come to look the Z figthers.

"You must be Goku My grandaugther and grandson told me for me the stories

of your group."Said Kanna(Grandma of Katara)

"Oh ah thanks to invited us hehe."Said Goku

"It's Katara idea."Said Kanna

2 hours later

Now Aang prepare himself finish.

And Katara walk to him in a wedding suit.

"You're beautiful Katara!"Said Aang

"Oh what beautiful dress!"Said Chi-Chi

But the peach is destroy by the evil namekian name Silver

and his minions.(the mutated nameks)

"Where's the dragonball?"Siad Silver

"A dragon what?!"Asked Aang

"The dragonball that my good counterpart created."Said Silver

"I don't know what are you talking about.?

but you must leave my wedding now."Said Katara

"That's impossible but how I know the answer now."Said Piccolo(in his mind)

"Who're these guys?"Asked Krillin

"I don't know but they're the namekian."Said Goku

"Lord Silver I'm found the dragonball now."Said one mutated namek

"Okay let's go."Said Silver

"What happened to my sister wedding!?"Asked Sokka

"I can explain."Said Piccolo 


	3. History of Evil Namekian and Dragonball

This is dragonball z and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball z

Chapter 3 History of evil namekian and the dragonball

Now Toph,Zuko,Mai and Ty Lee are come.

"That's namekian have a evil power."Said Piccolo

"Like your father King Piccolo?"Asked Sokka

"Yes."Said Piccolo

"But how could it happen?"Asked Katara

"I think he come to this planet when the Fire Nation started to created a war."Said Piccolo

"And?"Asked Aang

"And the evil energy go inside him and when it too much

he split out the evil counterpart."Said Piccolo

"But mustn't kill him."Said Piccolo

"Why?"Asked Toph

"Because if evil counterpart died his good counterpart will died too."Said Piccolo

"And what about dragonball or.I don't understand?Asked Aang

"What!a dragonball!"Said Piccolo

"What's a dragonball?"Asked Sokka

"It's a ball and star in it and it have a 7 ball

it have 1 stardragonball

2 stardragonball 3 stardragonball

4 stardragonball

5 stardragonball

6 stardragonball

and

7 stardragonball

"These dragonball must be created by the good counterpart of the evil namekian."Said Piccolo

"I think he will wish hisself become young again."Said Piccolo

"A wish?"Asked Toph

"Yes it will give wish of find all the dragonball."Said Goku

"How could we find it?"Said Sokka

"I have a dragon-radar to find a dragonball but it at my home."Said Bulma

"Don't worry mom I will go get it."Said Trunks

15 minutes later...

"Okay I'm back and has dragon-radar too."Said Trunks 


	4. Zuko vs Lord Silver

This is dragonball z and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball z

Chapter 4 Zuko vs Lord Silver

Now the team Avatar and the Z figthers are go to north water tribe to get the dragonball.

"Welcome to north water tribe."Said Sokka

"Wow it so big."Said Goku

"How could we find the dragonball in the big city like this?"Asked Katara

"Hey have a dragon-radar remember?"Said Bulma

"Look like it at some pool in this city."Said Bulma

"The pool of Koi-fish!"Said Piccolo

"What!"Said everybody

"Behind the giant gong near that's pool."Said Piccolo

"Oh thanks to help Tantor go get it."Said Lord Silver

"Yes sir Lord Silver."Said Tantor(one mutated nameks of Silver)

"I will go to stop that mutated nameks."Said Katara

"Me too."Said Aang

Katara and Aang follow Tantor to pool of Koi-fish.

"Hey you namekian you and your minions must live this city now

or want me to kick out."Said Zuko

"I'm Lord Silver the king of namekians and you think you can kick me?"Said Lord Silver

"You want to know right?okay i will show you"Said Zuko

Zuko and Silver start to figth.

Zuko use fire-bending to attack Silver but he's can block the fire by one hand.

Silver use Ki Blast and shoot to Zuko but he just run very fast.

Now Zuko use fire-kick to attack an Silver face.

Zuko use fire-sword to cut his rigth and left arms but Silver can regeneration himself.

Now Silver was angry and use his specila attack called Dragon Cannon to attack Zuko.

This make him hurt and nearly death.

"That was the lesson for you."Said Lord Silver

"Zuko!noooooooo!"Said Goku

"Krillin you have a senzu bean?"Said Piccolo

"Yes I have."Krillin Said "Hey guys we found a dragonball! hey what happened?"Asked Aang

"Silver he hurt Zuko."Said Piccolo

"Oh I know now why Tantor doesn't come out."Said Lord Silver

"Okay go back to Death Island."Said Lord Silver

"Yes sir Lord Silver."Said two mutated nameks 


	5. Dragonball of Fire Nation

This is dragonball z and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball z

Chapter 5 Dragonball of Fire Nation

Zuko come back to his palace to healing.

"Zuko what happened to you."Said Mai

"Ty Lee come hereand me to healing him."

"The new enemies are appear 's evil namekian name Silver."Said Piccolo

"Mei come here daddy's back."Said Mai

"Daddy!"Said Mei and she ran to hug he father Zuko.

"Guys this is Mei my daugther and the princess of the Fire Nation."Said Zuko

(Mei is look like Azula in young years.)

"Hi I'm Mei the princess of the Fire Nation.I'm 4 years old."

"Hi."Said Goku

"Oh what a cutie!"Said Krillin

"Hey guys I think the Fire Nation must have dragonball too."Said Tien Shinhan

"What!"Asked Mai

Goku explian to Mai and Ty Lee about the dragonball.

"A wish?that so cool!I want to have a handsome boyfriend."Said Ty Lee

"All right everybody go search a dragonball evary place in Fire Goku

"Team Avatar go to eastern and nothern Fire Nation."Said Piccolo

"We willsearch the dragonball in western and southern Fire Nation

Now everybody in team Avatar go to eastern of Fire Nation

and Found a 3 star dragonball.

The Z figthers go to western of Fire Nationand found a 1 star dragonball.

Next place of team Avatar is nothern and they found 6 star dragonball.

In the southern haven't dragonball.

"Now we have 4 dragonball."Said Goku

"Maybe Silver must be have 3 dragonball now."Said Sokka 


	6. Go to Namek Island

This is dragonball z and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball z

Chapter 6 Go to Namek Island

"I think if this namekian(good counterpart)believe

that he is a last of namekian."Said Goku

"He will give birth the other namekians to make his species return again."Said Krillin

"It'a mean he's the Grand Elder!"Said Gohan

"What!"Asked everybody in team Avatar

"The Grand Elder?"Asked Katara

"Yes he is the creator of the dragonball."Said Piccolo

"Now we have a one question?how could we find them.?"Said Goku

"I think me must go to search them out the map of this land."Said Piccolo

"That's a good idea Piccolo."Said Aang

"Okay let's go."Said Goku

Now they leave the Fire Nation and go out map in the land of Avatar.

Many miles far from the land of Avatar they find the many island

and they a strange two is Death Island this is the land of and mutated nameks.

50 miles from Death island is Namek Island the land of namekian.

(except Silver because he live with mutated nameks.)

Namek Island is similar look like planet Namek because it have Ajisa trees,Namakian Animals,

Green Water,Green Sky and Blue Grass.

"Be careful guy."Said Goku

"Why!"Asked Katara

"Because some Namekians Animals is it."Said Piccolo

Now they see the family Pterodactyl and team Avatar was screamed.

"What is that!"Screamed Katara

"It a dinosaur half-bird half reptile."Said Goku

"This is the one species of Pterodactyl."Said Bulma

Roarrrrrr!

"What's that noise!"Screamed Sokka

"A Paozusaurus!runnn"Said Krillin

Now The Z figthers and team Avatar hided on hill and see pack of Triceratops runaway

from Paozusaurus.

"Phew!that was close!"Said Krillin

"This is the worst nigthmare for me."Said Katara

"Ahhh!guys we have a 3 Namekian T-Rexs behind us NOW!"Said Krillin

"RUN!"Said Bulma

Later...

"I hate this island."Said Toph

"Me too."Said Bulma

"Piccolo where the place that we must go now."Asked Aang

"The some namekian village."Said Piccolo

"C'mon let's find the namekian village."Said Goku 


	7. Relax in The Namekian Village

This is dragonball z and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball z

Chapter 7 Relax in The Namekian Village

Now they found the a namekian village.

"Wow!all of them're look like Piccolo."Said Aang

"Okay everybody take break first before they go meet the Grand Elder."Said Goku

"And I'm hungry now."Said Goku

"Okay dad i will go capture a Giant Fish and the crabs to eat."Said Gohan

"Wait I want to go too."Said Goten and Trunks

Now they meet the Elder namekian of this village.

"My name's Kaa.I'm the Elder of this village."Said Kaa

Kaa look and Aang and asked him.

"You're the Avatar?!"Asked Kaa

"Yes I'm."Said Aang

"My name's Aang."Said Aang

"Oh It's honor to meet you Avatar Aang."Said Kaa

"But did you know that I'm the Avatar?"Asked Aang

"Because Grand Elder interterest in the power of the of The Avatar and he learn about your land by watch it from his house and he want you to defeat Lord Silver."Said Kaa

"Wow the namekian so cool!"Said Sokka

"He see everything in our land!?"Asked Katara and Toph

"Yes he know everything about you."Said Kaa

Later...

"I'm back with food."Said Gohan

"Wow and Goten're great."Said Katara

"Hey what about me?"Asked Trunks

"You're great too."Said Katara

Now everybody(except Piccolo and the namekian.)are eat food and relax from the travel.

"Oh that's Giant Fish is so delicious!"Said Aang

"I like that namekian crab."Said Sokka

"That squid-like shell is so good!"Said Katara

(The squid-like shell is Namekian Ammonite.)

Now is the evening.

"Hey I think tonight we must sleep at this village."Said Sokka

(Because the world of Avatar have a 1 3 like the planet Namek.)

"Okay tomorrow we will go to the house of Grand Elder."Said Goku 


	8. Grand Elder's House

This is dragonball z and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball z

Chapter 8 Grand Elder's House

Next morning after the breakfast.

"Okay everybody let's go to Grand Elder's House."Said Goku

" we have a one problem."Said Gohan

"What?"Asked Goku

"We do't know where is the Grand Elder's House."Said Gohan

"Oh don't worry I know who will lead you to Grand Elder's come here."Said Kaa

"This is Congo my brother he will lead you to Grand Elder's House."Said Kaa

"Hey why you do you called him brother because you old and he's a kid."Asked Sokka

"Because all of us on this island are sons of Grand Elder."Said Kaa

"What!"Said everybody in team Avatar

"How could-"Said Katara

"He liad the eggs out of his mouth."Said Krillin

"Ewwwww!"Said Katara and Toph

"I think This island must have 120 namekians."Said Goku

"What!"Said Aang and Sokka

"All of you on this island and give birth from him?!"Asked Sokka

"Yes."Said Kaa

"All rigth everybody let's go!"Said Goku

Now Congo lead the Z figthers and team Avatar to Grand Elder's House.

At midday...

"Okay the Grand Elder's House is on the top of this mountian."Said Congo

Now they're fly on the top of mountain and meet Sound the protector of the Grand Elder.

"Who are you?"Said Chase

"Wait!Sound It's me Congo."Said Congo

"Congo!who are this guys?"Asked Sound

"This is the Avatar and his 're want to meet the Grand Elder."Said Congo

"Okay I will let them me."Said Sound

The Z figthers and team Avatar follow Sound and Congo to Grand Elder's House.

"Up."Said Sound

Now they're meet the Grand Elder.

(The Grand Elder namekian of Avatar World is look like Kami.)

"Grand Elder Avatar and his friend want to meet you."

"Let them come."Said Grand Elder Far

"You're the Avatar?!"Asked Grand Elder Far

"Yes my name's Aang and you are the Grand Elder?"Said Aang

"Yes my name's Far the Grand Elder Far."Said Grand Elder Far

Now Grand Elder Far grab Aang head and release Aang hiding-power.

"What happened?"Said Katara

"Grand Elder unlock Aang hiding-power!"Said Krillin

"Wow it's so good!"Said Aang

Later everybody in team Avatar is power-up by the help of Grand Elder Far.

"That's so awesome!"Said Sokka

"I'm a new girl now!"Said Katara

"IT's so good!"Said Toph 


	9. The Begin of Namek Nation

This is dragonball z and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball z

Chapter 9 The Begin Of Namek Nation (The Energy Bender)

"Now I think we must put this island on the map too."Said Aang

"What about the name of this place?"Asked Sokka

"The Namek Nation The Energy Bender."Said Aang

"That's good name."Said Congo

"Wait!I see Lord Silver with his army!

and they're go to Fire Nation NOW!"Said Grand Elder Far

"Wait! he have another army!

and this army are go to the northern water tribe."Said Grand Elder Far

At Lord Silver Army.

"The Fire Nation will be mine after this day he-he-he-hahahaha!Said Lord Silver

"Aang we must go now."Said Katara

"I will transmission you to meet Zuko at Fire Nation."Said Goku

Later...

"Goku!where that's you come from?"Asked Mai

"Aang will explain you Bye-Bye."Said Goku

Now Goku at the northern water tribe and the other Z figthers are follow them to protect

the northern water tribe.

At Fire Nation the other in team Avatar are back and prepare themself to battel.

Team Avatar go the coast of Fire Nation.

"They're come NOW!"Screamed Aang

"Now I will get the last 3 dragonball."Said Lord Silver


	10. Protect the Northern Water Tribe

This is dragonball z and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball z

Chapter 10 Protect the Northern Water Tribe

"Special Beam Cannon!"Said Piccolo and shoot to the mutated nameks and kill several of them

but they are to many.

"Destructo Disk!"Said Krillin and he slay a few of mutated nameks.

Gohan shoot Ki Blast to the mutated nameks and kill several of them.

Now Vegeta are come to help and kill a the mutated nameks.

"Big Bang Attack!"Said Vegeta and kill a several mutated nameks but they're to many and

enter the city.

The soldiers of northern water tribe help the Z figthers to fight against

the mutated nameks.

"Garlic Gun!"Said Vegeta and he kill a several mutated nameks.

"This guys was easy for me but they're too many."Said Vegata

"Final Flash!"Said Vegata and now he destroy a half of mutated nameks army.

"Fusion!"Said Goten and Trunks and they become Gotenks.

"Super Kamikaze Ghost Attack!"Said Gotenks and the ghosts is explode to kill

the mutated nameks.

"Finish Flash!"Said Gotenks

"Masenko!"Said Piccolo now the army of mutated nameks is smaller but they aren't give up.

"Special Beam Cannon!"Said Gohan

"Okay I will show this mutated monsters to what the word called death is mean."Said Goku

"Vegeta Piccolo come here."Said Goku

"Special Beam Cannon!"Said Piccolo

"Final Flash"Said Vegeta

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAA"Said Goku

Now the 3 special aatac of Goku,Piccolo and Vegeta are straigth at

the army of mutated nameks and kill all of them.

"We win now!"Said Goku

"Yay."Said everybody in northern water tribe.

"Wow it's so cool!"Said Krillin

"Okay let's go the Fire Nation."Said Goku


	11. Aang vs Lord Silver

This is dragonball z and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball z

Chapter 11 Aang vs Lord Silver

At the Fire Nation.

Aang,Katara and the other try to stop mutated nameks.

At Namek Nation.

The Grand Elder Far go to Kaa's Village with Sound and Congo.

"Sound go to the death island and get the 4 dragonball back."Said Grand Elder Far

"Yes sir."Said Sound

"And I must go fusion with him."Said Grand Elder

"No Grand Elder!"Said Elder Kaa

"Don't worry I'm use myself to be basic body."Said Grand Elder Far

"I'm 300 years old now but it not too late to fusion with him."Said Grand Elder Far

At Fire Nation.

Katara use water-bending to make a tsunami to destroy the army of mutated nameks.

Zuko use fire-bending to attack and kill several mutated nameks

The Fire Nation soldiers are help them to protect the city.

Aang go to protect the 3 dragonball and try to defeat Lord Silver.

Aang use the technique that Goku teches him to defeat Lord Silver.

"Give the dragonball NOW!"Said Lord Silver

"No way!"Said Aang

Aang kick at stomach of Lord Silver.

Lord Silver use Ki Blast to attack but Aang is so fast.

Now the army of mutated nameks was destroyed.

Only Lord Silver who fight Aang.

Now Aang and Lord Silver use special attack to defeated.

"DRA-GON-CAN-NONNNNNN!"Said Lord Silver and he's shoot Dragon Cannon to Aang.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAA!"Said Aang and he's shoot Kamehameha to Lord Silver.

Now the to giant Ki Blast of Aang is hit the Dragon Cannon of Lord Silver split it back to him but he doesn't died.

Now the Grand Elder Far arrive at Fire Nation and he's grab the hand of Lord Silver and put

it on his chest and they're fusion back.

Lord Silver is gone and turn into one namekian agian.

"What happened!?"Asked Katara

"I don't know."said Aang

"I can explain."Said Goku

Now the Z figthers arrive at Fire Nation.

"They're fusion into one namekian now."Said Goku

"Okay the namekian are strage people!"Said Sokka

"Now we can return for the wedding."Said Aang

"Yes."said Katara

Now Katara said to the Grand Elder to invite the namekian in

Kaa's village to go to the wedding.

At the wedding.

Now Aang kiss Katara and Aang is one of family of Katara and her husband.

"I like that dress!"Said Chi-Chi

"Have cute children."said Goku

"So this is the wedding."said Piccolo

"Yes it the most beatiful thing in our life."Said Krillin

"Oh yeah but I'm married because I want son for my royalty."Said Vegeta

After the wedding the Z figthers are go back to them planet.

"Untill we meet again."Said Goku 


	12. Wish from Shenron

This is dragonball z and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball z

Chapter 12 Wish from Shenron

After the Z figthers are gone.

"All rigth let's grant a wish."said Aang

"But Aang we're have a one problem."Said Sokka

"What?"Asked Katara

"What the word is the key?"Asked Sokka

"Oh don't worry Goku tell me how to use it."said Aang

"WE"RE COLLECT ALL THE DRAGONBALL NOW CALLED THE SHENRON TO GRANT OUR WISHES."Said Aang

Later Shenron appeared

"I'm Sheron I will give you a 2 wishes."Said Shenron

"First I want a handsome boyfriend."Said Ty Lee

"I can do this."Said Shenron

Now Ty Lee hve a handsome boy to be his boyfriend and

Shenron make him to fall in love with Ty Lee when he see her.

"Now I wish to make I have the basic power of energy bender in my body."Said Aang

"I can do this."Said Shenron

"Now I will go."said Shenron

Now the dragonball is return to Namek Nation.

"Thanks to help us to defeated Lord Silver and his mutated nameks."Said Grand Elder Far

"No problem."Said Aang

"Okay we must go back to Namek Nation."said Grand Elder Far

Now this world have a 5 bender Water,Earth,Fire,Air and Energy. 


End file.
